Juventia
by Rhea S
Summary: Une petite histoire issue de Delirium Torchwoodis, un peu trop longue... une alerte retentit et Jack découvre ses équipiers sous un jour nouveau. FIN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : ni les personnages, ni les caractères ne m'appartiennent, à part peut-être cette idée que je voulais partager.

Nota : idée que j'ai eu pour Delirium Torchwoodis, mais c'était un peu trop long, alors go !

Béta : Arianrhod :)

* * *

**Juventia**

* * *

La chambre de Jack était calme, silencieuse, à peine troublée par deux douces respirations endormies. Les ombres denses recouvraient de leur voile intime le lit et ses occupants. L'alerte du Hub se mit en route, brisant cette heure sereine qui précède le réveil.

La voix de Toshiko hurla le nom de Jack, réveilla l'homme qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Il balança aussitôt les couvertures sur le côté, prêt à se lever, hirsute et de méchante humeur.

- Ack ? fit une petite voix enfantine derrière son dos, bisous ?

Jack ouvrit les yeux, douché par une pensée atroce. Il se tourna vers l'origine de la demande, exactement sous les couvertures qu'il venait de rejeter. Instinctivement, il récupéra un drap et s'y entortilla, se cachant sous l'étoffe. Il ne comprenait pas.

Deux adorables yeux bleus éclairant une frimousse enfantine, surmontée d'une tignasse ébouriffée, émergèrent de dessous les couvertures.

- M... un gamin dans mon lit ! Il y a sérieusement un problème !

- Ack ? Câlin ? demanda le gamin, tendant les bras vers lui, la bouche tremblante.

Jack sauta hors de son lit. Il était dans de beaux draps. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. L'alarme continuait de hurler, comme si cela était la fin du monde au-dehors. La confusion régnait dans l'esprit de Jack.

- Attends, attends, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, réfléchit Jack à voix haute, tâchant d'analyser l'inhabituelle situation, étrangement aberrante.

Le gamin s'extirpa du tas de couvertures et lui sauta à la jambe. Jack lutta pour que le drap ne tombe pas. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de choquer le pauvre gamin.

- câlin, Cariad, câlin...

- Ianto ? appela Jack, cherchant le jeune homme des yeux.

- tonton, fit le gamin, des étoiles dans les yeux, s'accrochant à sa jambe. Il devait avoir environ 4 ans.

- ouf, je préfère le tonton Jack. Marrante ta blague Ianto ! Maintenant, sors de ta cachette ! Et viens t'occuper du gamin. On a une alerte ! Toi mets ça ! ordonna-t-il à l'enfant en lui jetant un tee-shirt qui lui ferait office de chemise de nuit. Il avait déjà suffisamment de soucis, sans y ajouter un gamin dans le plus simple appareil.

Il se demanda pourquoi Ianto lui avait fait une blague aussi idiote, pas du tout dans le style du jeune homme pourtant. Et où avait-il trouvé un gamin qui lui ressemble autant ?

- Jack, tu es là ! s'écria Tosh, avec une voix suraiguë et affolée, on a un gros problème.

- Moi aussi, fit Jack, tentant de s'arracher à l'étreinte du petit garçon.

- Méchant Ack ! fit le gosse en le relâchant et partant bouder dans le fond de la chambre.

Jack grimpa hors de l'entrée circulaire qui reliait sa chambre à son bureau.

- Ianto est un enfant ? demanda la Japonaise d'une voix étrangement flutée, elle lui tournait le dos en s'acharnant sur l'ordinateur à la recherche de données.

- hein ? quoi ? c'est Ianto en bas ? fit Jack incrédule en se rétablissant sur le sol de son bureau. Waouh ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant la jeune fille qui le regardait en se tordant les mains.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe trop grande pour elle dont le décolleté involontaire révélait une poitrine juvénile. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon strict et maquillé ses traits fins dans le vain espoir de paraître plus âgée. Cela la magnifiait et Jack la trouva extraordinairement belle.

- Tosh, c'est toi ?

- oui, à l'âge de 16 ou 17 ans, répondit l'exquise créature.

- tu as dû en avoir du succès, dit-il admirateur, elle se renfrogna. Et tu en as toujours ! finit-il piteusement.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé et changea précipitamment de sujet.

- Owen vient d'arriver, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai lancé l'alerte. Il a rajeuni lui aussi, il est encore plus atteint que moi. On attend encore des nouvelles de Gwen. Elle doit être en route.

- Ok, je vais voir Owen. Peux-tu t'occuper du gamin ?

- Pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas se garder tout seul ?

- non, hors de question, fit Jack en vérifiant les données qui défilaient sur l'ordinateur. Il coupa l'alerte qui lui cassait la tête de si bon matin et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à la baie médicale. Tosh était une adolescente, mais quelle beauté !

- Jack, entendit-il l'appeler derrière lui, c'est un bébé ? oh, qu'il est adorable !

- tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper ? demanda-t-il avec une once d'angoisse dans la voix.

- tu rigoles ? Il est si mignon, viens mon petit cœur.

- Ack ?

- non, Toshiko, tu viens avec moi ?

- Chico ? Bisous !

Ianto était de toute évidence de très bonne composition, il ne voulait que des bisous et des câlins. Il grimpa à l'échelle maladroitement et Tosh le prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit aussitôt sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Chico, t'es belle, tu sens bon ! bisous.

- Chico, tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper ? fit Jack en souriant.

Ianto frottait sa tête contre celle de Toshiko, un spectacle attendrissant qu'il aurait apprécié s'il ne s'inquiétait pas tant de l'origine de leur rajeunissement soudain.

- oui, oui, va voir Owen, il a peut-être une idée. Il est dans la morgue.

Jack déboula dans l'antre de son médecin, et se posta sur la rambarde, son poste d'observation préféré. Owen était debout sur une chaise pour accéder à ses étagères cherchant visiblement un flacon quelconque.

- besoin d'aide ?

- Jack, fit le garçon d'une voix en pleine mue, remontant la manche d'une blouse devenue trop grande pour lui, on a un gros problème.

- je vois et j'entends ça.

- ahah, ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai actuellement 12 ans et ce n'est pas la meilleure année de ma vie.

- la mue ? Ce n'est pas grave. Tu retrouveras ton timbre de voix enjôleur dès qu'on aura trouvé l'origine du problème.

- ce n'était pas la mue qui me causait le plus de problème à l'époque, fit le jeune garçon d'un ton songeur. Bref, j'ai fait un prélèvement à moi et à Toshiko.

Il déglutit et un blush léger lui empourpra les joues, Jack eut un léger rire et il croisa les bras, toisant son médecin miniature qui visiblement avait eu un coup de foudre.

- oh, c'est bon, hein ! Je dois faire un prélèvement à vous tous, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il a quel âge, le coffee Boy ?

- 3 ou 4 ans, toi 12 ans, Tosh 16 et moi, bah, je n'ai pas vraiment changé, fit Jack en se mirant dans une vitre.

- Ianto a 3 ans, intéressant, je vais pouvoir l'appeler Baby Coffee.

Il reçut un regard noir de Jack. Il prit un tube dans son placard puis sauta de son siège.

- Ok, je cherche.

- Owen, Owen, Jack, fit une petite voix aigüe à l'entrée du hub. Les deux amis se regardèrent, Gwen n'avait pas échappé à cette malédiction.

- Gwen est arrivée, de toute évidence.

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? criait la gamine qui venait d'arriver.

- on a tous rajeuni, répondit sur le même mode le médecin.

- merci, ça j'avais compris, je ne suis pas idiote. Mais comment ?

- pour ça, fit Jack, laissons Owen travailler. Au fait ta maman est au courant que tu lui as piqué du maquillage ?

- eh, c'est bon, j'ai essayé de paraître plus vieille pour prendre le bus toute seule. Rhys ne m'a pas vu, t'inquiète. Quand j'ai compris le problème, j'ai filé, il n'aurait pas apprécié se réveiller auprès d'une gamine de 10 ans.

- Tout comme moi auprès de Ianto !

- C'est lui le bébé que câlinait Toshiko ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? dit Jack en lui tapotant la tête.

Elle piqua un fard, mais ne répondit pas. Elle se mit à bouder.

- bon, les enfants, on va essayer d'élucider ce mystère. Owen, tu fais ton boulot et tu nous rejoins.

- ouais ben pour ça, prélèvement ! dit le médecin, pointant une seringue vers lui.

Jack se prêta volontiers à la manipulation. Mais Gwen se mit à pleurnicher lorsque l'enfant médecin s'approcha avec l'aiguille. Jack la prit tendrement dans ses bras. La gamine en eut la tête toute retournée et Owen en profita pour piquer.

- tu en auras assez pour faire tes analyses?

- je dois aussi prélever Bébé Ianto, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, supputa Owen en grimaçant. J'espère que je ne vais pas lui faire peur comme à Gwen.

- Allons, ça devrait aller surtout si je le tiens, non ? Allons-le chercher.

* * *

A suivre... enfin si ça vous dit^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : ni les personnages, ni les caractères ne m'appartiennent, à part peut-être cette idée que je voulais partager.

Nota : idée que j'ai eu pour Delirium Torchwoodis, mais c'était un peu trop long, alors go !

* * *

**Juventia**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Jack et Gwen retournèrent dans la salle aux ordinateurs. Toshiko était sur un des PC, casque sur les oreilles et jouait à un jeu vidéo. Aucune trace d'Ianto.

- Tosh, où est-il ?

- quoi ? fit la jeune fille en retirant ses écouteurs.

- Ianto ?

- Le bébé ? Pas loin, il a dit qu'il avait faim. Je l'ai laissé y aller seul.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit suivi d'un hurlement. Jack se précipita le cœur douloureusement serré. Ils se précipitèrent vers la kitchenette. La machine à café gisait sur le sol, Ianto près d'elle, saignant de la tête et de la main. Il tentait de retenir ses larmes mais ce n'était qu'un petit garçon de 3 ans. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en voyant le désastre. Owen arriva le premier auprès de lui. L'enfant lui montra son bras, couvert de sang.

- eh ben, tu t'es fait un gros bobo, mon Ianto, tu montres à Owen ?

- bobo, Owen, dit l'enfant, je me suis coupé.

- oui, et tu es tombé ? lui demanda-t-il, avec un sourire attendri pour le bout de chou.

Jack les observa tandis qu'il nettoyait les dégâts avec Gwen qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il se dépêcha, il venait de remarquer un fait inquiétant, Ianto paraissait encore plus jeune que tout à l'heure.

- qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? demanda Owen au bambin, en l'examinant.

- voulez faire du café pour Chico, Ack et toi. Mais je suis tombé. Bobo à la tête.

- d'accord, tu vois combien de doigts ?

- ch'sais pas, pleins ? Je ne sais pas compter.

- aïe, dit Jack, on a un problème...

- ouais, fait Owen le regard sombre.

- quoi, quoi ? demanda Gwen les dévisageant tour à tour.

- il perd ses capacités mentales, résuma Owen, ce qui veut dire que nous aussi.

- ah ouais, gros problème, fit Gwen en ricanant, on va vraiment redevenir des enfants.

- je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle, fit Owen en prenant le gamin dans ses bras, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre mes précieuses années d'étude. Viens mon p'tit coffee, on va aller soigner ce bobo et te trouver de quoi t'habiller. C'est trop grand pour toi, ça, dit-il en montrant le tee-shirt maculé de sang, de café et de poussières.

- Ianto, tu as encore ton cerveau ? demanda Gwen en souriant, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore sur sa joue.

- oui, mais j'ai du mal à réfléchir, ça donne mal à la tête.

- Toshiko Sato, tu me coupes ce jeu vidéo immédiatement et tu viens nous aider, s'écria Jack. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas laissé son jeu et se désintéressait visiblement de son travail.

- attends, j'ai presque fini, attends.

- non ! cria Jack, faisant son chef.

Tosh souffla bruyamment et éteignit son ordinateur avec force de moues et de mouvements de désapprobation. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Jack, qui contenait son exaspération et tenait à la main une Gwen qui suçait son pouce. Elle remarqua l'inquiétude gravée sur le visage de son capitaine et Owen qui berçait légèrement bébé Ianto en lui souriant gentiment.

Elle comprit que la situation était suffisamment complexe pour son chef. Elle enregistra sa partie et les rejoignit. Jack la remercia d'un sourire, elle ne dit rien mais son air buté s'effaça.

Owen mit le sang prélevé en analyse sur son spectromètre tout neuf et s'occupa de réaliser un vêtement dans un drap de l'infirmerie, le plus doux qu'il put trouver.

En quelques découpes et à l'aide d'enfilées d'aiguilles, il réalisa une chemise et un pantalon large pour le gamin.

- tu es doué pour la couture, le félicita Toshiko, s'approchant pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait, le garçon eut les yeux qui brillent.

- normal, se rengorgea-t-il, je suis chirurgien après tout. C'est comme ça qu'on s'entraîne, en faisant de la couture.

- Waouh, fit la jeune fille se pressa contre lui tandis qu'il terminait son point directement sur le gamin.

- très mignon...fit Jack en apportant du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde. Toshiko fit la grimace mais se servit comme tout le monde.

Owen vérifia les résultats qui s'affichaient lentement. Il se figea, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il relut plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr.

Jack faisait boire Ianto, mais il commençait à ne plus trop savoir utiliser une tasse et cela le rendait un peu grognon.

- il faudrait qu'on trouve un biberon, si cela continue, parce que là... ce n'est pas facile.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que son amant soit devenu si jeune, il trouvait cela vraiment terrifiant. Mais il n'en montrait rien afin de ne pas affoler son équipe réduite à l'état d'enfants et d'adolescents.

Il remarqua enfin l'air malheureux d'Owen, qui venait d'abattre sa tête sur sa paillasse. Calant Ianto sur sa hanche, il s'en approcha.

- alors de quoi il s'agit ?

- regarde par toi même ! fit Owen démoralisé.

Jack se pencha et il vit de petites cellules de couleurs grises, légèrement iridescentes qui semblaient s'agglomérer les unes les autres comme sous l'effet d'un courant électrique.

- des nanorobots ? s'étonna-t-il, ça, ça vient de la faille, obligatoirement.

-oui, et nous somme tous infectés, à des taux différents ; Ianto a un taux de saturation de plus de 80 %. Gwen, toi et moi sommes atteints à 50 % et Toshiko l'est à 33 %.

- aucun indice sur l'origine de ces nanorobots ? demanda Jack en plissant des paupières.

- non, sinon que cela ne peut venir de la faille et que cela continue d'évoluer. On va tous rajeunir et Ianto est en danger. S'il rajeunit encore, il va nous falloir des couches voire une couveuse. J'espère qu'il ne faudra pas une matrice artificielle, dit-il songeur, je ne sais pas où trouver ça. Enfin, on n'en est pas encore là...

- tu penses qu'il va remonter le cours de l'évolution ? Il a combien de temps ? demanda Jack contenant son anxiété pour ne pas effrayer le jeune garçon. Mais Owen paraissait avoir déjà pensé à cette éventualité. Il ne perdit pas son sang-froid habituel.

- vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure ce soir ?

- couché ou endormi, demanda le capitaine malicieusement, souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère.

Ianto lui chatouilla le cou avec ses doigts pleins de chocolat. Il le posa à terre.

- ne joue pas avec les mots Jack, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu adulte ?

- pff, pouffèrent Gwen et Toshiko.

Jack leur décocha un regard amusé. Elles se retournèrent et Toshiko proposa à la petite fille de la coiffer. Gwen accepta avec joie.

- hier vers minuit, dit Jack, et il était pleinement adulte, crois-moi.

- je n'ai pas besoin des détails, fit le préado en levant les yeux au ciel, il prit des notes sur un bloc en tirant la langue légèrement. Donc réveil, ce matin vers 8h à l'activation de l'alarme. Il a donc fallu environ 8 heures à son organisme pour opérer la transformation, pour passer de 24 ans à 4 ans. Il perd environ 2 ans par heure.

- J'avais donc raison quand je disais que je le trouvais rajeuni.

- ouais, j'avais remarqué, c'est la même chose pour nous tous, c'est plus long mais inéluctable. Espérons que cela ne s'accélère pas, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui changer les couches. Pour toi, le changement n'est pas vraiment visible.

- Super, je suis le seul adulte de Torchwood ! fit Jack en redressant le petit Ianto qui venait de s'étaler à ses pieds. Il lui fit un câlin et repartit à la découverte du hub.

- Faut que je t'avoue autre chose. Il avait l'air gêné en disant ça, il soupira et sortit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Notre comportement devient de plus en plus enfantin.

- J'avais cru remarquer, dit Jack en reprenant de la bouche d'Ianto un câble électrique qui traînait au sol. Il le remit sur sa hanche, tentant de le maîtriser.

- mais tu as de la chance d'avoir des génies autour de toi. Déjà tout jeune, j'étais un cerveau et Toshiko aussi.

- je sais, Owen, j'ai lu ton dossier avant de t'embaucher, dit en souriant Jack en tentant d'échapper à la tornade Ianto qui le barbouillait allègrement de chocolat.

- Par contre, continua l'adolescent, jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui coiffait Gwen, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle était aussi … canon, tu crois qu'elle voudrait sortir avec moi ?

- concentration, Owen, concentration, chaque chose en son temps, tu me répares ça et je te laisser seul avec Tosh.

- D'accord, fit le docteur en souriant largement à la promesse, on pourrait peut-être tenter la brosse anti-radiation, cela avait été efficace la dernière fois.

Le ton professionnel que l'adolescent avait repris malgré sa voix en pleine mutation, fit sourire Jack.

- ça ne marcherait pas avec les nanorobots, ce n'est pas radioactif.

- une impulsion électromagnétique, dit Toshiko en revenant près de la paillasse d'Owen, cela pourrait les stopper. Ça marcherait avec nous mais certainement pas avec Ianto, il est devenu trop petit pour supporter le choc.

- Ouais, fit Owen, cela pourrait les arrêter mais on resterait bloqué à ce stade sans compter que cela peut être douloureux.

- Jack, je ne veux pas retourner à la petite enfance, fit Toshiko d'un ton catégorique, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Ianto a l'air de bien s'y faire, dit Owen en montrant le marmot qui bavouillait sur Jack tout en s'endormant, suçant son pouce.

- Il est mignon, Ianto, murmura la petite Gwen, mais moi aussi je veux être dans les bras de Jack.

Elle commençait à être un peu jalouse de l'attention que ses amis accordaient au gamin.

- Oh ma chérie je comprends, Owen prends Ianto, Toshiko, prépares lui un lit dans mon bureau et toi, Gwen dans mes bras !

La petite fille s'empressa de sauter dans ses bras et de lui faire un gros câlin. Elle profitait de la situation, avoir Jack s'occupant d'elle entièrement.

- ça va mieux, demanda Jack après quelques temps.

- Oui, murmura la petite en lui serrant le cou.

- On peut travailler maintenant ?

- Oui…

- Bon, on va essayer de trouver ce qu'Ianto a bien pu toucher pour être contaminé et on va trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Jack, je ne veux pas redevenir un bébé, et je ne veux pas que Ian, il meurt.

- Moi non plus, va aider Toshiko à lui faire un lit et ne t'inquiète pas, tonton Jack va trouver une solution, comme toujours. Tu peux me faire confiance, d'accord ma puce?

- Voui… fit la gamine, heureuse qu'il l'ait appelée sa puce et lui demande de lui faire confiance.

- Allez, va aider Tosh, j'arrive avec Ianto.

La gamine partit à fond de train et remonta les escaliers à cloche pied.

- J'espère qu'on va vite trouver, Ianto a environ une heure avant de redevenir un nouveau-né. Ensuite, il aura besoin de soins spécialisés pour les prématurés pendant 20 mn et après ce sera fini, il n'existera plus.

- Ok, Owen, j'avais compris, allons-y, il faut trouver la source de la contamination et un truc pour l'arrêter !

Jack tentait de faire bonne figure mais cela lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de sourire pour apaiser sa troupe, alors qu'il était rongé par l'angoisse de perdre ainsi les membres de son équipe. Habituellement c'était l'âge, le temps et la vie de Torchwood qui lui ravissaient ses compagnons.

- Jack, Jack ! vite, viens vite !

* * *

A suivre...

(non, je ne suis pas sadique)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : ni les personnages, ni les caractères ne m'appartiennent, à part peut-être cette idée que je voulais partager.

Nota : idée que j'ai eu pour Delirium Torchwoodis, mais c'était un peu trop long, alors go !

* * *

**Juventia**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Gwen avait l'air terrifiée, sa voix était perçante et atteignit Jack en plein cœur. Il remonta rapidement les escaliers quatre à quatre et découvrit Gwen qui tentait de relever Toshiko évanouie sur la sonde mentale qui servait occasionnellement à des interrogatoires.

La jeune fille avait les yeux clos et la bouche molle. Jack vérifia sa respiration qui soulevait faiblement son ventre, son pouls était intermittent mais présent. Gwen trépignait, retenant ses larmes. Owen apparut à ses côtés, le visage blanc, les yeux trop grands pour son visage. Il confia Ianto à la petite fille et lui ordonna de s'occuper du gamin sur le canapé. Celui-ci commença à pleurer, apeuré par l'angoisse, les cris et les mouvements brusques.

Owen exécuta les mêmes gestes que Jack, fonça dans son antre et revint avec une seringue dont il injecta le contenu dans les veines de Toshiko. Elle battit bientôt des paupières, sous le regard soulagé de ses amis.

- il va falloir m'aider, les enfants, soupira Jack, se relevant, passant une main fatiguée devant son visage, je ne vais pas pouvoir tous vous surveiller.

- Il fallait que j'essaye Jack, dit péniblement la jeune fille, il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour Ianto, je ne supporterais pas de le voir disparaître sans rien faire.

- Moi non plus, répondit doucement le capitaine, l'aidant à gagner le canapé, mais à quoi je sers, hein ? Je ne risque rien moi ! J'aurais pu tester ça !

Il était à la fois choqué par ce qu'elle avait fait, soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien et abasourdi par son courage dont elle faisait toujours preuve pour sauver ses amis.

- tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela ! dit-il d'un ton plus sévère, tu me rappelleras de te trouver une sanction quand tout sera redevenu normal.

- Tu le crois vraiment, demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête, j'ai peur Jack.

- Ne crains rien, repose-toi, on va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas, tu oublies que je suis Jack Harkness et que rien ne me résiste !

Fort de cette assertion, qu'il ponctua d'un baiser sur la tête des filles, il repartit avec Owen sur les talons.

- Jack, je peux lui faire une prise de sang ? Je peux l'analyser et lui passer un scanner ? Si cela a marché, on a peut être une chance, même infime… pour Ianto.

- Ça ne change rien, Ianto ne passera pas sur cette chaise, toi et Gwen non plus, vous êtes trop jeunes !

- Non, mais je vais sans doute découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant et pouvoir trouver un moyen de lui sauver la vie.

- Compte à rebours ! il nous reste moins d'une heure, et j'ai besoin de toi pour les recherches.

- On pourrait le mettre en cryogénisation, cela ralentirait les nanorobots, tu crois ?

- Ce n'est pas moi le spécialiste, dit Jack, Tosh, dès que ça va mieux, tu t'y mets avec Owen. Je vérifie ce qu'il a fait hier, le connaissant il a dû le noter dans son journal.

- Tu ne vas pas le lire, s'écria Gwen, il va te tuer s'il l'apprend.

- Tant mieux, cela voudra dire que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose.

- Il a fait un inventaire hier, ajouta la petite fille, il a retrouvé des artefacts dans les archives et les a ramenés au coffre.

- Ok, Gwen, tu gardes Ianto, ma puce, tu veux bien ? Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

- C'est vrai, le pire est si vite arrivée, remarqua amèrement Owen en faisant un prélèvement à Tosh, non sans glisser les yeux dans le décolleté profond de la jeune fille, ah la puberté !

- Au boulot ! fit Jack

- Tic-tac, still counting !

La sortie d'Ianto qui avait finalement séché ses larmes les fit sourire. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Gwen pour faire un somme, il commençait à être bien fatigué.

Jack s'arracha à la contemplation des enfants courageux. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, une demi-heure seulement, après quoi Ianto serait trop jeune pour supporter la cryogénisation. Deux ans lui semblaient vraiment trop jeune pour le mettre en suspension.

oOoOo

Gwen se chargea avec sérieux de surveiller l'enfant qui rajeunissait presque à vue d'œil. Elle avait peur de se retrouver dans le même état et angoissait à l'idée de perdre son ami.

Elle sentait son esprit devenir de plus en plus puéril cependant son affection pour lui ne se démentait pas. Bien sûr, elle était un peu jalouse de l'attention que lui portait Jack et dans son état d'esprit actuel, cela apparaissait dans son comportement. Mais elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas. Elle se jura de s'occuper de lui.

Elle alla prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque de Jack pour s'occuper, elle ressortit « scavengers in space », elle l'avait si souvent vu dans les mains de son capitaine qu'elle avait entrepris de le lire. Elle le trouvait passionnant, bien qu'il lui fasse un peu peur maintenant.

Jack vidait le coffre patiemment disposant chaque objet sur le sol. Pour la plupart, il les avait placé lui-même à cet endroit, qui comme la salle de conservation n'était ni de ce monde, ni de ce temps. C'était une sorte de bulle spatio-temporelle, hors de leur dimension. Pour les autres, Ianto s'était chargé de mettre des noms, libellés par son écriture nette. Il essayait de faire le plus vite possible car la vie de son amant était vraiment en jeu.

Il sortit le safekiller, un couteau à la lame d'énergie, le scanner transcripteur, un scalpel qui permettait d'opérer soi-disant sans ouvrir le corps. Il arriva finalement à des objets placés là bien avant l'arrivée des jeunes membres de son équipe. Mais comme il ne savait pas jusqu'où Ianto avait été dans son inventaire, il continua plus fébrilement.

Il posa le désharmonisateur, un instrument de musique qu'aucune oreille ne pouvait supporter l'écoute sans que le cerveau ne fonde littéralement. C'était le dernier objet. Jack ouvrit, puis referma la porte magnétique pour vérifier le contenu mais c'était bel et bien vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les enfants dans le canapé. Gwen lisait tranquillement en caressant d'une main distraite les cheveux d'Ianto endormi sur ses genoux.

Son coeur fit un bond désagréable dans sa poitrine. Ianto avait encore rajeuni. Il ne lui restait que 20 minutes avant que Ianto ait besoin de couches. Il se redressa et passa ses mains dans les cheveux. Il se sentait impuissant.

Il avisa son bureau et sous la rage et l'angoisse, il balança tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur le sol, le bruit attira Toshiko et Owen.

- Jack, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Toshiko ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Non, rugit-il, non... reprit-il plus doucement, en les voyant sursauter. Il n'avait pas voulu leur faire peur, seulement sortir la peur qui s'agitait en lui. Alors vous avez un résultat ?

Il regarda Owen, il avait la trace de cinq doigts sur la joue, les pommettes rouges, et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Toshiko avait l'air en colère.

- on n'a pas grand 'chose en fait, l'expérience de Toshiko n'a pas eu grand effet, juste un ralentissement des nanorobots, mais comme on ne peut pas utiliser cette solution pour Ianto. Ça ne sert à rien.

Owen dénigrait visiblement sa camarade, saisi par un ressentiment qui avait tout à voir avec la marque qui lui brûlait la joue. Il n'avait voulu qu'un baiser. La chipie, elle l'aguichait en évoluant devant lui puis se refusait. Il se força à se concentrer.

- on a tenté l'expérience de la cryogénisation, ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment, les nanorobots continuent leur travail de rajeunissement malgré la suspension des fonctions vitales. Au mieux cela les ralentit, mais l'effet n'est pas garanti.

- B…. de m…, c'était notre seul moyen de gagner du temps pour Ianto.

- Ouaip, c'est la m… fit Owen démoralisé.

- Oh faites un peu attention à ce que vous dites, fit Gwen en relevant la tête de son livre, il y a des enfants ici.

Ianto s'éveilla et tendit une main vers Jack, continuant de sucer son pouce. Ses yeux semblaient sourire. Jack s'accroupit près de lui. Il retenait son désespoir pour ne pas l'effrayer, il fallait maintenant qu'il l'interroge.

- Ianto, tu comprends ce que je dis ?

- Voui, bafouilla l'enfant avec son pouce en bouche, Ack, bisous ?

- Non, non, petit cœur, tu as touché un objet, un artefact qui t'a contaminé. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que c'est ? tu l'as peut-être rangé ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait hier ?

- Café ? fais café hier, dit Ianto en se concentrant, Jack le scrutait avec attention.

- Oui, comme d'habitude, mon petit cœur, et après qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ranger tes habits, beaucoup d'habits et papiers dans la grande pièce en bas.

- Les archives ? demanda Toshiko secouant la tête de frustration.

- Oui, Archif, dit le gamin, sales, après une douche et on a fait un gros câlin.

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, fit Owen en ricanant, Jack le fit taire d'un regard noir.

- Et après Ianto, tu te souviens ? le pressa Gwen.

- La faille a sonné et vous êtes partis. Tout seul dans la base.

- Tu as fait quoi pendant ce temps là ? demanda Jack.

- Ranger, nettoyer, classer.

- La vie du coffee boy dans toute sa splendeur, super intéressant.

- Owen, ça suffit bon sang ! Retourne à tes analyses et trouve le moyen de lui sauver la vie !

- Jack, ne crie pas, tu lui fais peur, s'exclama Toshiko en prenant Ianto dans ses bras.

Jack secoua la tête et s'énerva contre le mur, décochant un coup de poing dans le mur, ce qui lui fit mal. Étrangement cela le calma.

- Jack, fit Ianto soudain, cadeau sur le bureau.

- Hein ?

- Il dit qu'il a laissé un cadeau sur le bureau, répéta Gwen en s'avançant vers les objets qui l'attiraient. Ça brillait et ses mains la démangeaient, elle brûlait d'envie d'y toucher.

- Gwen, ne touche à rien, la prévint Jack. Ianto, ça ressemble à quoi, ce cadeau ?

- Ronds, des boutons, et ça fait bip… et clignote.

Jack retourna vers le capharnaüm qu'il avait mis, se giflant mentalement de son mouvement d'humeur. Il poussa rapidement les objets qu'il avait déjà vus, les papiers qui encombraient toujours son bureau, la lampe brisée. Il mit enfin la main sur quelque chose de rond qui bipait, une étiquette y était attachée à l'écriture illisible.

- c'est ça ?

- oui ! l'enfant battit des mains, oui, c'est mon cadeau.

- Tu l'as trouvé ici ?

- Non, dans les archif, une boite pleine de sales.

- Ok, il y a une sorte de quadrant avec des chiffres qui défilent et une inscription «Juventia tempis corrumpo»

Jack appuya sur les différents boutons sans effet notable. Il ne cachait plus sa détresse. Il ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il déboucla son bracelet et pianota une séquence. Le clignotement des diodes cessa et le bip s'arrêta. Jack souffla quelques instants, il se retourna vers les enfants qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- je crois que c'est fini, il faut qu'Owen confirme…

A peine eût-il prononcé ses mots que le jeune médecin dans sa blouse trop grande déboula de sa crypte en criant.

- ils se sont arrêté ! Ça ne bouge plus, comment ?

- ok, c'est bon, vous allez cessez de rajeunir, dit Jack triomphant, mais il faut trouver le moyen de vous redonner votre âge réel. Je n'ai pas envie de vous emmener à l'école, ça ferait bizarre.

- sans compter que qui va s'occuper de Ianto ? Très peu pour nous, c'est lui qui s'occupe de nous habituellement, fit Owen tout joyeux.

- exactement et j'adore comment il s'occupe de moi, fit Jack rêveusement, c'est pourquoi il ne peut pas rester un enfant.

- Ack, fit Ianto sérieux comme un pope, veut pas rester bébé, veut être grand.

- mais oui, mon chéri, fit Toshiko, on va te rendre ta vie normale, t'inquiète pas mon bébé.

Elle le serra contre elle et le chatouilla, le faisant rire aux éclats. Un son qui ravit Jack.

- moi aussi, je veux mon corps d'adulte, j'imagine la tête de Rhys en me voyant rentrer ce soir.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la tête du Gallois. Il risquerait de ne vraiment pas apprécier le changement.

* * *

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : ni les personnages, ni les caractères ne m'appartiennent, à part peut-être cette idée que je voulais partager.

Nota : idée que j'ai eu pour Delirium Torchwoodis, mais c'était un peu trop long, alors go !

* * *

**Juventia**

**Chapitre 4  
**

* * *

Toskiko commanda des pizzas pour le déjeuner, le coursier fut étonné de ne pas voir Ianto réceptionner la commande. Mais la présence époustouflante de la jeune fille le consola de l'absence de gras pourboires. Il se promit de revenir plus souvent, surtout pour les beaux yeux de la japonaise. Elle fit manger les enfants, appréciant moyennement d'être relégué à la fonction de bonne d'enfant.

Jack resta à étudier l'artefact, se rendant même dans les archives où il ne mettait jamais les pieds, sauf pour un ou deux câlins poussés en plein cœur d'après-midi.

Des meubles lourds en bois remplissaient une salle immense, plus grande que la salle de tir, à l'atmosphère soigneusement régulée, mais poussiéreuse. Il savait qu'au fond, se trouvaient les dossiers les plus anciens, ceux qui réclamaient le plus de soins à son archiviste.

Ianto avait passé beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce. Il avait mis en place un nouveau système de classement avec indexation et chrono contenu dans un ordinateur à l'entrée. Cela lui permit de retrouver les dossiers qu'il avait manipulés la veille. 15ème rangée, Tiroir R, 1866, avant sa propre arrivée à Torchwood. Il s'engagea dans le labyrinthe de classeurs de bois, un fantasme d'antiquaire, plus hauts que lui, cachant la lumière. Il avait passé des heures agréables dans ses vallées profondes, à l'affût d'un jeune homme joueur.

Il suivit les indications précises de Ianto pour trouver le bon classeur à tiroir en bois, 15ème rangée. Il tira le tiroir R et fouilla aussitôt à l'intérieur. Des papiers, une odeur sèche de poussière, l'environnement de rêve pour un rat d'archive comme Ianto, mais bien peu au goût du bouillant capitaine. Il passa au dossier suivant, manipulant sans excès de brutalité les papiers qui encombraient le classeur.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il recherchait, une note documentaire, d'une épaisseur inhabituelle, à propos de l'artefact Juventia. Il la feuilla brièvement, vérifiant ce que c'était exactement, une feuille tomba au sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la mise en garde. Pourquoi cela n'était pas dans le coffre en sécurité ?

Il l'ignorait mais une fois ses équipiers revenus à leur état normal, il détruirait cet objet, c'était ce qu'aurait dû faire Torchwood à l'époque au lieu de le mettre dans les archives. Peut-être les croyaient-ils inviolables par leurs rangements particulièrement complexes ?

Évidemment, il n'y avait eu aucun ordre avant que son jeune Gallois n'arrive en ce lieu. Mais il était de son devoir de le sauver, de les sauver. Ce qu'il découvrait dans les lignes rédigées d'une main ancienne lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il remonta rapidement, continuant de lire ce qui lui semblait être un manuel d'utilisation. Gwen et Ianto dormaient dans le canapé, tandis qu'Owen et Toshiko s'ignoraient royalement. Owen boudait encore suite à la gifle que la jeune fille lui avait donnée.

Il lui avait seulement dit qu'elle était magnifique, cela ne méritait pas une baffe, se dit-il sombrement. Toshiko lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, elle le trouvait trop gamin pour elle. Mais s'il grandissait, elle pourrait revoir la situation, elle lui trouvait tout de même un charme fou.

- voila, j'ai trouvé ça dans les archives, dit-il en montrant les papiers poussiéreux qu'il avait remonté. Il commença à en résumer la lecture.

- en 1856, le leader de Torchwood impérial, Dr Aureus Abernathy a découvert les propriétés de l'artefact N° 10AB. Ces propriétés sont assez semblables à un bain de jouvence. Sans connaître les nanorobots, il a compris que l'objet générait un champ qui avait la faculté de vieillir ou rajeunir la personne exposée. Il explique la manœuvre heureusement et il explique également ce à quoi on a échappé. Owen avait raison, un individu qui rajeunit trop peut véritablement disparaître tout comme la personne soumise à un champ « vieillisseur » .

- mais comment se protégeait-il durant l'expérience, demanda Owen, les nanorobots pouvaient aussi le coloniser.

- Le plomb tout simplement, son laboratoire en était couvert, seul le sujet y était exposé. Ianto en le manipulant a dû le mettre en marche accidentellement et les nanorobots se seront disséminés dans la base et en nous.

- Ok, donc, on peut revenir à la normale, dit Owen soulagé.

- Oui, dit Jack, l'air encore contrarié, cependant cela sera douloureux. Abernathy dit que les os, la peau, les organes grandissent à nouveau, en l'espace de quelques heures. Certains de ses sujets sont devenus fous de douleur.

- Pour ça, on pourrait s'endormir et laisser la magie opérer, fit Owen en balayant l'argument d'un mouvement de manche, un bon sommeil sans rêve et sans douleur.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard joyeux, il y avait une solution pour tout. Jack soupira, les jeunes et l'imprudence !

- Je resterais éveillé, dit-il, pour surveiller vos constantes et vous réveiller lorsque ce sera terminé.

- Ce sera long ? demanda Toshiko, les yeux pétillants à l'idée de voir Owen plus âgé.

- Non, pas plus de 2 ou 3 heures pour vous et moi, mais pour Ianto, ce sera beaucoup plus long, environ 8 heures.

- Ça veut dire quoi les mots sur l'étiquette « Juventia Tempis Corrumpo » demanda Tosh en se rapprochant trop près de l'artefact pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Jack, qui l'empocha.

- "Je suis mis en pièce par la jeunesse du temps" Abernathy pensait mettre un avertissement sur l'objet en le libellant en latin. Il aurait mieux fait d'écrire "pas toucher !" en iroquois pour ce que ça a servi. Allez, préparez-vous à refaire le voyage du temps en accéléré !

- ouais, tu veux bien relire d'abord le mode d'emploi, fit Owen, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver âgé de 80 ans sans avoir vécu jusque-là.

- étudions-le ensemble, proposa Jack en s'asseyant auprès d'eux, ah... je tuerais pour un café.

* * *

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : ni les personnages, ni les caractères ne m'appartiennent, à part peut-être cette idée que je voulais partager.

Nota : idée que j'ai eu pour Delirium Torchwoodis, mais c'était un peu trop long, alors go !

* * *

**Juventia**

**Chapitre 5  
**

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la baie médicale pour subir à nouveau le vieillissement de leurs cellules. Gwen et Owen étaient sacrément impatients. Ianto ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui l'entourait, l'enfance l'avait définitivement capturé, il souriait et jouait gentiment à la dinette.

Toshiko semblait un peu inquiète à l'idée de vieillir à nouveau, de quitter son corps de 16 ans. Owen lui parla à l'oreille, elle rougit mais ne le repoussa pas. Elle répondit seulement «oui » en soufflant un baiser du bout de ses doigts fins en direction du médecin adolescent.

- tu lui as dit quoi ? demanda Gwen la curieuse.

- T'es trop jeune, tu ne comprendrais rien, rétorqua Owen, le visage illuminé de bonheur.

Elle se mit à bouder tandis que le médecin posait les perfusions destinées à les endormir. Seul Ianto fut endormi à l'aide d'un gaz à cause de son trop jeune âge. Owen prit toutes les précautions pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais le bambin s'endormit en souriant, rêvant déjà peut-être.

Jack aida son médecin de son mieux et un quart d'heure plus tard, l'équipe était dans les bras accueillants de Morphée. Il remit en route l'appareil qui permettait aux nanorobots d'accomplir leur office et s'installa de son mieux pour surveiller leur profond sommeil.

Le capitaine assista émerveillé aux changements spectaculaires des corps qui s'épanouissaient sous ses yeux. Il fut particulièrement réjoui de voir Ianto s'étoffer peu à peu. C'était un spectacle auquel peu de gens avaient eu l'honneur d'assister, le développement d'une vie à vitesse accélérée. Le temps fuit toujours l'observateur et on ne se rend compte en de trop rares occasions des changements qu'il induit.

Il injecta deux heures plus tard à Toshiko et Owen un produit destiné à les réveiller. Owen émergea le premier. Jack l'accueillit avec un clin d'œil.

- Je savais bien que ce serait toi qui t'éveillerais le premier. J'étais sûr que tu t'étais moins drogué que les autres.

- Et tu avais raison ! Je suis le médecin de cette base, c'est moi qui endors et c'est moi qui réveille.

- Tu es réveillé trop tôt, tu as l'air d'avoir 20 ans au maximum. Tu vas sentir encore la transformation.

- Je sais, Jack, j'ai dosé exprès pour me réveiller en premier, je voulais être là pour les autres. Tant pis pour la douleur !

Il se leva et enfila sa blouse, enfin à sa taille. Il vérifia les constantes de ses camarades en grimaçant lourdement.

- En fait, tu ne mentais pas en disant que ce serait désagréable !

- Ouais, fit Jack en hochant la tête, la croissance des os, c'est toujours le pire.

- C'est ça que tu subis à chaque régénération ? demanda Owen en caressant la joue de Toshiko dont les yeux bougeaient rapidement dans son sommeil.

- Je ne me régénère pas à proprement parler, mais en gros, oui.

- Épouvantable, maugréa Owen en se tenant le crâne.

- Là, tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même, le traitement n'est pas fini.

- Tu sais ce qui est le pire, Jack ?

- Non, répondit-il, devinant malgré tout ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- C'est d'avoir tous les symptômes de la gueule de bois, sans en avoir eu le plaisir. Ça, ça me tue !

Jack se joignit à lui en riant, mais il s'inquiétait encore pour lui. Il fallait encore quelques minutes pour que Toshiko et lui soit revenu à leurs âges naturels. Ensuite, il faudrait sortir, sceller la baie médicale et continuer le traitement pour Gwen et Ianto. Il avait encore l'air d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, si différent de l'adulte auquel il s'était attaché.

- Jack, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te le rendre ton coffee boy…

- Surtout que tu commences à être en manque de caféine !

- Je ne suis pas en manque de caféine, mais de son café, nuance. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il le fait, mais il nous a tous rendu accro, à commencer par toi.

- C'est quand même autre chose que ce que Toshiko ou Suzie osaient appeler café. Et puis, le sourire qu'il a quand il le sert est aussi très addictif.

- Ah non, cela ne fonctionne qu'avec toi ! éclata de rire Owen en lui jetant un coup d'œil malicieux, d'ailleurs vous en êtes où ?

- Exactement où tu le penses, dit Jack en plantant son regard gouailleur dans celui d'Owen qui se détourna en riant un peu jaune.

- Alors là, je n'imaginais pas ça de Ianto, lui si discret. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin.

- Mais tu imagines ce que tu veux, Owen ! Ce que tu fais dans ta vie privée est privée ! Mais je te serais gré de ne pas baver sur Ianto, il est à moi !

- Pff, pouffa Owen, non, je préfère baver sur les filles. D'ailleurs, tu as vu quelle bombe était Tosh ?

- Magnifique ! Mais tu veux entendre un secret ?

Owen qui surveillait la tension de la jeune femme acquiesça.

- Regarde la bien, dit Jack, d'un ton mystérieux, elle l'est toujours, peut-être plus, si belle, si désirable, si femme, pleine de vie et de promesses. Si un jour, tu cherches une personne pour partager un peu plus qu'une heure vide de tes nuits, pense à elle. Elle pourrait bien te surprendre.

- C'est ça, c'est ça Jack, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille encore... ah, te voila, ma belle, tu émerges enfin, dit-il à haute voix à la jeune femme qui s'éveillait sous ses yeux.

Jack prit une photo mentale d'eux deux. Toshiko avait l'air sonnée mais heureuse qu'Owen se tienne tout près d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle voudrait encore de lui, songea-t-il.

Elle serra la main d'Owen en rosissant légèrement. Celui-ci se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa lentement sous les yeux étonnés et réjouis de Jack. Il détourna le regard pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais il vit bien vite Owen s'activer dans sa baie médicale. De légères crispations sur son visage montraient qu'il souffrait encore, même s'il affichait un sourire incroyable.

Jack coupa le champ des nanorobots. Owen et Toshiko avaient l'air d'être revenus tout à fait à leurs âges respectifs. Le médecin de la base jugea que l'informaticienne était suffisamment remise pour rejoindre la salle principale.

Jack resta avec Gwen et Ianto, confiant le soin de confiner la salle à Owen. Toshiko braqua les caméras sur les deux jeunes gens afin que le médecin puisse suivre tous les changements.

Jack, protégé par son immortalité de l'action des nanorobots resta auprès des jeunes gens encore en traitement, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. De toute manière, il aurait certainement fallu un bulldozer pour le séparer de Ianto.

Gwen murmura dans son sommeil « Jack »

- tiens, toujours du succès Capitaine, se moqua Owen via l'intercom, manquerait plus que Ianto parle aussi dans son sommeil et on saura tout.

Jack affecta un air effrayé en roulant des yeux devant la caméra et les entendit rire. Il s'en réjouit, l'angoisse qui lui avait broyé le cœur desserrait enfin son étreinte. Gwen s'éveilla peu de temps après, ayant pleinement récupéré ses 25 ans.

- Oï, Jack, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai la bouche pâteuse. Comment allez-vous tous ?

Chacun alla de son commentaire tandis que Jack se perdait à nouveau dans la contemplation de Ianto. Il avait approximativement 14 ans. Il était dans ce qu'on appelait l'âge ingrat, pourtant ses traits encore enfantins laissaient deviner l'homme qu'il serait plus tard.

Jack se réjouit à nouveau, il devait encore attendre deux heures et il retrouverait son Ianto. Il avait l'étrange sensation de veiller Blanche-neige. Il eut vaguement conscience que Gwen parlait sans vraiment attendre de réponse de sa part. Il continua sa veille héroïque, le seul à ne pas être touché par les nanorobots.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : ni les personnages, ni les caractères ne m'appartiennent, à part peut-être cette idée que je voulais partager.

Nota : idée que j'ai eu pour Delirium Torchwoodis, mais c'était un peu trop long, alors go !

* * *

**Juventia**

**Chapitre 6  
**

* * *

Jack était impatient que Ianto revienne à la conscience, il avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Owen, mais il lui semblait que quelque chose clochait.

Plus il analysait les événements et moins cela lui paraissait clair. Oui, quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire.

Il se leva brusquement, coupa l'activité des nanorobots et sortit de la baie médicale en courant, rompant le confinement de la pièce en appuyant sur un bouton de secours. Gwen bondit à son passage, surprise par son attitude. Il gagna son bureau, s'attirant les regards interloqués de ses amis sans répondre à leurs questions. Son regard concentré, noir d'orage les incita à se taire, se terrer loin de lui et l'observer à la dérobée.

Ianto avait laissé cet objet à son attention, sans doute lui avait-il laissé une note. Et bien évidemment, comme il avait retourné son bureau comme un imbécile, il ne retrouvait rien. Il tria rapidement. Cela le surprit étrangement, depuis longtemps il avait abandonné cette tâche à l'industrieux Gallois. Il trouva ce qu'il soupçonnait, un message à demi-caché derrière l'étagère soutenant les écrans de télévision, distillant leurs brouillage habituel.

- Il va m'entendre, celui-là, s'exclama-t-il, en découvrant ce qu'il avait inscrit de son écriture habile. _"A bientôt dans l'immortalité, je pourrais rester à tes côtés, Ianto"_

- Jack, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gwen, venue le rejoindre.

Il chiffonna le morceau de papier dans son poing et se retourna vers elle. Owen et Toshiko rôdaient derrière elle, avides de réponses. Il préféra esquiver.

- Rien, rien, juste un truc qu'il faut que je vois avec Ianto … à propos du rangement. Bon, dès qu'il aura l'âge, je récupère les nanorobots et je vous libère.

- Cool, fit la jeune femme en regagnant son ordinateur, t'avais vraiment besoin de courir partout comme ça ?

- J'avais besoin de me défouler, crut-il bon de répondre, Gwen, tu as eu des nouvelles de Rhys depuis ce matin ? tu l'as rencontré hier ?

- Euh, oui, mais il ne m'a pas vu ce matin, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- On devrait vérifier que les nanorobots ne se sont pas dispersés dans tout Cardiff. On n'a pas eu trop l'occasion de s'en occuper, mais il faut se remettre au boulot maintenant, on a eu de la chance jusqu'ici.

Gwen, Owen et Toshiko se mirent au travail et passèrent des coups de fils aux personnes qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer depuis la veille. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles ils interrogèrent différentes personnes.

- ok, Rhys n'a rien et il a trouvé ma question bizarre.

- Le patron du pub où j'étais hier aussi, fit Owen, mais tout va bien. Et toi Tosh ?

- Pas de rajeunissement pour ma boulangère.

- Bon, de toute manière, dit Jack, des nanorobots isolés n'auront pas pu causer beaucoup de dommages, au pire, il y aura eu quelques rides en moins, comme pour moi. Ils disparaîtront d'eux-mêmes, leurs durées de vie isolés est limitées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont nombreux que cela peut être dangereux.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi, Jack, s'exclama Owen un peu perdu.

- C'est ce que dit Abernathy, combien de temps encore pour Ianto ?

- Environ 1 heure et demi, regardez-le.

- Il était mignon à cet âge, dit Toshiko en se penchant sur la console de son ordinateur où la vidéo montrait son ami endormi.

- Tout comme toi, dit Owen en la regardant par en dessous.

- Flatteur, dit-elle en rougissant tandis que'Owen lui décochait un sourire éblouissant.

Ils commençaient à avoir faim, d'autant que comme l'annonçait Abernathy la dépense énergétique pour la reconstitution physique était énorme. Owen passa commande au traiteur chinois, lequel fut très étonné de ne pas avoir affaire à Mr Jones comme d'habitude.

Le bouillant médecin faillit perdre patience alors que l'homme s'embrouillait dans sa commande. Depuis des mois, Owen n'avait plus passé commande lui-même, il se rendit compte qu'il était lui aussi dépendant de son ami, pas seulement de son café.

Jack retourna observer la lente transformation de son homme à tout faire en remettant en activité les nanorobots. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'homme dont il appréciait les caresses. Il avait été rudement choqué de l'avoir vu redevenir un enfant. Il éprouvait un soulagement intense de voir les choses redevenir normales, ce qui n'empêchait pas la colère, cependant, de bouillir dans son cœur.

Il la cacha à ses compagnons de son mieux, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir s'expliquer. Il était le chef de Torchwood, aucune raison au monde ne pouvait l'obliger à donner des explications, Ianto par contre lui en devait certaines. Il serra le chiffon de papier au fond de sa poche, la rage remonta dans sa gorge, un degrés de plus dans l'impatience.

Enfin le jeune homme battit des paupières et ses yeux de porcelaine chinoise s'ouvrirent. Il accrocha immédiatement le regard sombre de Jack. Celui-ci contint sa colère, le jeune homme devait subir encore l'impact de sa transformation, il n'avait aucune envie de l'agresser au sortir du sommeil. Il n'était pas si cruel. Il pouvait très bien attendre encore quelques minutes.

- câlin, dit Ianto d'une voix enfantine.

Jack explosa de rire, malgré lui, malgré ses sentiments confus, attirant ses amis derrière la vitre de la baie médicale. Ils eurent la surprise de voir leur chef hoqueter de rire et Ianto afficher un grand sourire.

- ça y est, Blanche-Neige est de retour parmi nous, dit Owen en riant.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Blanche-Neige ? demanda Gwen.

- La peau blanche comme la neige, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, la bouche rouge comme le sang et il dormait.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une pomme empoisonnée qui l'a plongé dans le sommeil et ce n'est pas un baiser qui l'a réveillé, et ce n'est pas une femme !

- Pff, Gwen, tu n'as aucune imagination ou quoi ?

Ils retournèrent à leur dîner en se chamaillant comme des gosses qu'ils n'étaient plus. Jack se rapprocha de Ianto, leurs yeux s'aimantèrent l'un à l'autre, et Ianto n'arriva plus à respirer, subjugué par le déferlement d'émotions qui le saisissaient en regardant Jack. Amour, affection, culpabilité, honte… Ils en avaient des choses à se dire, et de toute évidence, Jack ne semblait pas de la meilleure humeur.

* * *

A suivre, la fin... pour ce dimanche promis !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : ni les personnages, ni les caractères ne m'appartiennent, à part peut-être cette idée que je voulais partager.

Nota : idée que j'ai eu pour Delirium Torchwoodis, mais c'était un peu trop long, alors go !

Finalement, j'ai craqué, je met la fin aujourd'hui ! Merci pour tout vos commentaires, c'est grâce à vous aussi que cette histoire existe, merci !

* * *

**Juventia**

**Chapitre 7  
**

* * *

Jack le regarda sévèrement et Ianto réprima un frisson qui menaçait de le submerger.

- il va falloir que tes explications tiennent la route, dit Jack d'un ton sec, parce que là, tu as mis toute la base en danger et ce n'est pas ton mot qui change quoique ce soit à l'affaire.

- Ce n'était pas mon attention, commença Ianto, avant d'être interrompu par Jack qui laissa échapper son mécontentement.

- Je sais bien, mais quand même cela t'arrive de réfléchir ! D'abord une cyberwoman, et maintenant ça ! Pourquoi voulais-tu utiliser cet artefact ? Explique-moi ce que signifie ce message ! Explique-toi !

Ianto détourna le regard, il ne supportait pas les flammes dangereuses qui dansaient dans les prunelles de son capitaine, ni le ton hargneux qu'il avait pris pour lire sa note. Il soupira.

- je pensais que cela resterait circonscrit à mon corps. Je ne savais pas que le champs pouvait contaminer les autres. Je voulais…

- quoi ? Rajeunir ? Tu n'as que 23 ans, Ianto, tu n'as aucune raison de vouloir rajeunir, surtout à ce point.

Ianto ne répondit rien ce qui énerva plus encore Jack, qui se levant, força son visage à se tourner vers lui.

- pour toi ! jeta le jeune homme, pour rester avec toi ! Tu ne vieillis pas, tu ne changes pas. Je le sais, j'ai vu la photo de l'équipe de Torchwood en 1917. Tu y es semblable à aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes parce que je vais devenir moins attirant, moins jeune. Je veux rester auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu me le permettras.

- Pourquoi, demanda Jack abasourdi.

- Parce que je t'aime. Idiot, je sais, stupide, je sais, mais si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, je … je…

- Si, je comprends, murmura Jack, mais c'est un leurre, cet objet, ce n'est pas parce que tu rajeunis que tu vivras éternellement. Sinon on aurait encore Abernathy dans les pattes. Il a vécu longtemps, je te l'accorde, je l'ai connu. Il est mort très âgé. Mais la vie, ce n'est pas être raccordé à une machine dispensant ses nanorobots. Tu dois vieillir, changer, vivre ta vie. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- Mais, mais, je serais moins…

- Attirant ? n'aie pas peur pour cela, ce n'est pas seulement ton corps qui m'émeut, c'est l'ensemble… et cela ne changeras pas. Mais c'est vrai que tu es stupide ! vouloir l'immortalité, si tu savais... c'est la chose la plus imbécile que je n'ai jamais entendu. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois m'envier, c'est une malédiction que de voir vieillir et mourir ceux qu'on aime. Je ne veux pas cela pour toi !

- Jack, pourquoi es-tu en colère, demanda Ianto d'une voix douce.

- Parce que tu as failli te tuer, et l'équipe aussi, répondit-il simplement, tu as failli remonter jusqu'au moment de la conception. Tu aurais disparu et cela aurait été comme si jamais tu n'avais existé. Owen, Gwen, Toshiko, tous auraient été affectés.

- Je ne le voulais pas, fit Ianto mortifié, je voulais simplement rester à tes côtés le plus longtemps possible.

- Je comprends, fit Jack, mais cet objet n'est pas une solution. Ce serait possible si les nanorobots restaient dans ton corps et agissaient plus lentement. Enfin, c'est une technologie bien au-delà de ce que je connais, je comprends déjà à peine comme cela fonctionne exactement.

- Mais cela pourrait être possible, dit avidement Ianto.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux, on ne peut pas l'étudier, dit Jack se méprenant sur le sens de sa phrase. Ianto le reprit aussitôt.

- Non, rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de toi, je peux ?

Jack le dévisagea, son amant avait le visage illuminé, il attendait évidemment une réponse. Il avait laissé parler son cœur et fait part de ses sentiments les plus profonds. Maintenant, il attendait.

Jack sourit.

- oui, je serais heureux que tu restes à mes côtés.

A peine eut-il fini cette phrase qu'il recevait 75 kilos de gallois nu et délirant de bonheur dans les bras. Il se colla contre son torse et l'enlaça tel une liane amoureuse. Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne, avide de contact, avide d'amour. Jack rit sous la pression des lèvres chaudes, refusant de lui offrir accès, il recula la tête.

- attends, je n'ai pas fini. Tu dois me promettre de ne plus toucher à cet appareil.

- à la pierre de Jouvence ? Promis, si tu m'embrasses maintenant.

- sais-tu que tu étais aussi quémandeur, enfant. Mais je te préfère ainsi, joli cœur, tu m'as manqué.

L'aveu lui avait échappé, il se sentait souverainement soulagé. Il laissa ses mains s'égarer sur ce corps aimant qui s'offrait à lui, savourant la douceur de cette peau affamée.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres goûtant à ce baiser inachevé, laissant leurs langues enflammer un brasier des sens. Ianto gémit sourdement sous la fièvre de ce baiser. Jack se détacha de lui à regret, le Gallois était tentateur, ivre de fièvre lutine, invitation à la débauche mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'heure.

- Gardons-en pour plus tard, dit le capitaine d'un air malicieux.

- Oï, je suis sûr que tu en as en réserve, fit Ianto posant la main sur son entrejambe tendue, j'ai faim.

Jack sursauta sous l'effronterie. Il était décidément plein d'audace. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire dévastateur.

- Avec l'équipe qui peut décider de monter à un moment où un autre, ça promet, fit-il en le retournant d'un mouvement vif et se plaquant contre son dos. Ianto était dans tous ses états, ondulant contre lui, serpent agile qui l'attira au sol traîtreusement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, leurs membres s'emmêlèrent quand retentit une voix moqueuse dans l'intercom.

- d'ailleurs cette équipe n'a pas particulièrement envie de passer toute la nuit à attendre que vous ayez terminé vos affaires pour rentrer chez elle, dit Owen d'un ton rogue, Ianto, si tu as si faim, on t'a pris des rouleaux de printemps, ça va te calmer. Jack, délivre-nous enfin de ces nanorobots.

- Okay, fit Jack en s'extirpant péniblement des jambes de Ianto qui avait décidé de jouer les lutteurs gréco-romains, l'huile en moins. Il se faisait un malin plaisir de le retenir. J'arrive.

- Ianto, je t'apporte des vêtements, même si tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir en porter !

- Merci Owen, mais si tu veux, on peut te faire une place.

- Au secours, Jack t'a contaminé ! ricana Owen en apparaissant à la porte de sa baie médicale, je préférais Bébé Ianto, lui au moins était gentil avec moi.

- Bisous, Wen, dit Ianto en enfilant le caleçon que le médecin lui envoya.

- Ah, ah, ah, comme c'est drôle, fit-il ironique en se tournant vers l'autre membre du duo comique, s'il te plait, Jack, moi aussi j'ai des besoins physiologiques à satisfaire . Et j'ai un rendez-vous avec une fille magnifique. Donc, si tu pouvais te dépêcher ! Enfin, sans vouloir te commander, bien sûr.

Il adoucit sa diatribe en voyant l'éclat meurtrier des yeux de Jack, il n'avait pas envie de pousser plus loin sa chance. Jack se rengorgea, il était le chef de cette équipe qui se devait de filer doux sous ses ordres. Bien que souvent, ils n'en fassent qu'à leurs têtes ! Il aimait cependant conserver les apparences.

- Je crois que je préférais Owen à 12 ans, il était moins agaçant, plus doux dans ses paroles. Bon, beaucoup moins doué avec les filles, mais gentil tout de même.

- Bon, les comiques, trépigna Owen, on se magne, oui ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça, dit Ianto en enfilant lentement sa chemise et rabattant soigneusement les pans dans son pantalon, prenant tout son temps.

- Ça fait quatre heures qu'on attend ton réveil ! tonna Owen, je te dis que j'ai à faire. Je n'aime pas quand mon agenda dépend du tien.

- Du calme, Owen, dit Jack en tendant cravate et veste à son Gallois, on arrive !

- J'espère bien ! fit Owen en retournant vers les filles qui les attendaient avec impatience.

- Quatre heures ? reprit Ianto en enfilant sa veste. Mais pourquoi ?

- Il a fallu 8 heures environ pour atteindre l'âge de 4 ans, et donc 8 heures pour retrouver ton age normal. C'est pour cela que tu ne joues plus avec ça, promis ?

- Promis, Ack ! dit Ianto, ponctuant sa réponse d'un baiser fougueux.

Ils rejoignirent les autres membres de l'équipe, soulagés de les voir enfin arriver. Gwen sauta dans les bras de Ianto, heureuse de le voir réveillé.

- Ouah, t'es quand même mieux en adulte, même si tu étais mignon, tout à fait craquant. Mais tu nous as fichu les jetons ! Même Owen était inquiet.

Toshiko moins exubérante, le prit dans ses bras également

- mais c'est fini, ces embrassades, oui ? il n'était pas à l'article de la mort, hein ! dit Owen, refusant de montrer qu'il avait été inquiet de l'issue de cette histoire.

- Laisse-nous tranquille, lui au moins il était gentil, dit Toshiko, à demander des câlins, hein petit cœur, tu te souviens de tout ?

- Plus ou moins, dit le jeune homme ému par les effusions des jeunes femmes, mais je suis désolé si je vous ai causé du tort.

- Tu rigoles, dit Owen plus doucement, tu as été adorable, même avec moi, tu faisais des câlins à tout le monde. A croire que c'est une seconde nature. Tu as même essayé de faire du café.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Jack revenait avec l'artefact, la pierre de jouvence, comme l'appelait Ianto. Ils appréciaient que tout se terminât bien pour une fois.

Il appuya sur une certaine combinaison de boutons et une sorte de brume dorée sortit de leur corps pour rejoindre l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Une espèce de frisson glacial les saisit au même moment, leur chatouillant l'épiderme.

- et voila c'est fini, dit Jack avec un grand sourire. Et vous ne connaissez pas le meilleur?

- non, dit Gwen tournant ses yeux interrogateurs vers lui, quoi ?

- Selon le docteur Abernathy, ces petits robots réparent à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Comment va ton rhume, Toshiko ?

- Mieux, bien mieux, répondit la jeune femme en inspirant à pleins poumons.

- Ça guérit les affections, les blessures parmi les plus bénignes, mais pas les grandes blessures ou les maladies graves. Ne me demandez pas comment Abernathy l'a découvert, c'était un drôle d'individu, un vrai salaud qui a dû s'amuser à en tester les possibilités.

- N'empêche, cela guérit la plus grande des blessures, celle que le temps inflige. Mais je suis bien content d'avoir retrouvé mon âge, on fait bien plus de choses qu'à 12 ans. On peut entrer dans un bar par exemple. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille promener cette gueule d'amour ! Toshiko, je te paye ce verre ? Je t'ai promis une soirée rien que pour toi toute seule !

La charmante jeune femme s'empressa de prendre son manteau et l'accompagna au dehors, toute heureuse qu'il tienne sa promesse. Gwen remercia Jack de tout ce qu'il avait fait, cherchant à rester un peu plus longtemps. Jack la guida vers la sortie, lui rappelant que son futur époux l'attendait sans doute avec impatience. Elle l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue et partit à son tour.

Ianto qui s'était éclipsé dans sa kitchenette revint avec deux tasses de café. Le premier de la journée. Jack le savoura avec attendrissement.

- tu ne leur as rien dit, constata Ianto.

- Cela n'aurait servi à rien, dit Jack, sirotant son breuvage, Owen aurait râlé, pour la forme, Tosh et Gwen t'auraient aussitôt pardonné. Je crois qu'elles continueront de voir ce petit garçon affectueux, tout comme Owen.

- Et toi ? demanda Ianto soudain tendu.

- Quoi moi ? demanda-t-il le regard pétillant, s'asseyant dans le canapé les bras écartés.

- Que vois-tu en moi ? ce petit garçon aussi ? Il maîtrisait son anxiété mais Jack le sentait suspicieux.

- Oui, dit-il simplement, ce petit garçon, cet homme, ce vieillard que tu deviendras, l'amour qui vit en toi, cette seconde nature. Je vois beaucoup de choses en toi.

- Tu vois tant de chose en moi ? demanda Ianto en s'asseyant en face de lui, sur le siège de Toshiko, campé sur ses jambes écartées.

- J'en ressens beaucoup d'autres, dit plus sérieusement Jack joignant ses mains en une étreinte violente, j'aime ton regard le matin quand tu me découvres dans tes draps, comme un matin de noël, j'aime ton corps qui répond si bien à mes caresses, j'aime ta bouche quand tu souris, j'aime ton souffle sur ma peau, et ce café que tu sers si bien. Et toi ?

Il relançait la question qu'il trouvait troublante, il n'avait pas envie d'exprimer toutes les raisons qui l'attachaient à Ianto. Il ne voulait pas creuser ces liens intangibles qui se renforçaient presque à son insu. Ianto sembla réfléchir puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec un sourire.

- j'aime ta coiffure, ton sens tout personnel de l'élégance, j'aime ton fichu caractère…

Le capitaine croisa les bras et le regarda par en dessous, tandis Ianto s'amusait ouvertement de sa réaction.

- non, plus sérieusement, dit-il en plantant ses yeux brillants d'émotions dans les prunelles attentives de Jack ce que j'aime chez toi, je ne peux pas le déterminer. Tu es tellement plus que ce que tu veux bien montrer. Je ne peux choisir ce que je préfère. J'aime Jack, simplement.

Le Gallois s'abattit alors sur les lèvres offertes de son Capitaine et se mit en tête de lui prouver. Jack lâcha la bride à son émotion grandissante sous cette attaque franche et ouverte.

La nuit accueillante et le Hub se firent les témoins de l'amour que se portèrent les deux hommes. Ils y mirent tant de force que Myfawny piailla de colère et de jalousie. Personne ne s'était préoccupé de lui, même revenu à l'état mini-ptérodactyle ! Il trouvait cela impardonnable !

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite fic (un peu plus longue qu'un drabble et plus courte que d'habitude, n'est-il pas ? )

_Tout avis négatif ou positif sont acceptés, c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir si cela vous a convenu..._


End file.
